Hidetora Tōjō
is the fourth and by far the strongest member of the Tōhōshinki (his strength in comparison to Kunieda is not confirmed, though it can be implied that he is stronger than her indirectly from their other fights). Toujou has an unexpected soft side towards smaller creatures and babies, though said creatures do not feel similarly towards him. He is mostly bored with weaklings and is always looking for a good fight, which subsequently leads to his interest towards Oga. He works multiple jobs and sometimes has to miss school because of them. He can feel Saotome using his demon power, which shows he has notable strength for a human. He appears to know Shizuka Nanami quite well. She nicknames him as 'Tora' throughout the series after their volleyball match, 'Tora' meaning tiger and being a part of Toujo's name. Appearance Toujou is usually seen wearing a tucked in collared shirt but will also wear his school uniform on occasion. His hair is a reddish-orange color that's pushed back out of his face. He is extremely well toned and usually stands at least a head taller over most of the other characters. He also bears some kind of scar on the right side of his forehead; whether this is plot-related or just an attempt of the author's to highlight the numerous fights in which he has participated is, currently, unknown. Personality Tōjō usually behaves very calm, much different from the usual delinquents that frequent Ishiyama High. Having a good control over his own emotions and being known to be very bottled up: no one knows what he is really thinking at the moment. But the most striking part of his personality is, of course, his love for good fights - a trait that he also shares with Oga. When the opportunity to face a worthy opponent arises, Tōjō will think very little about any kind of consequences that his actions may provoke, something that gets very obvious on his first bout against Izuma. During his fights with Oga, he is shown to be laughing and enjoying the battle while everyone around is worried. He also has respects for strong fighters especially Zenjuro Saotome and Oga, whom sometimes he regards as a stronger fighter than himself. Another thing he also shares with Oga on terms of personality is his lack of intellect and focus on more passive matters, being, evidently, more interested on resolving any kind of problem he has to face with his own bare hands. He also has a fond to cute or little animals and things, like cats or even Baby Be'el - when they first met. Tojo is exceedingly laid back (belying his true ferocity) and is often unresponsive to things that seem abnormal. He is shown to be more worried about his part time job than any other thing. He is shown to be working in all different kinds of jobs varying from construction sites to a sales vendor. Even after being kidnapped and undergoing a dimensional transfer, he remained asleep. He is also described as a good guy by normal standards and helped all students after the destruction at Ishiyama High. Plot Touhoushinki Arc He is first introduced as the main antagonist in the Ishiyama arc. He was known as the strongest delinquent in the school. He was raised in what he called a "Garbage Dump City" and he was constantly bullied by the grown-ups but he was saved by Zenjūrō Saotome. This caused Tōjō to look up to Saotome and become strong like him. At some point he copied Saotome's royal seal in the form of a tattoo in order to resemble him. Tōjō would eventually become the strongest of Ishiyama High and would be tired of not founding a strong opponent to test his mettle. One day while he was working at a beach house preparing yakisoba, he was attacked by a large number of deliquents identified by Shōji as the area's local gangs named the Demons, the Catapults and the Bureimen. Tōjō would "destroy" all his attackers since the attack costed him his job at the beach house, something he commented was difficult to find, leaving a track of almost 200 meters of destruction. Later Shōji and Kaoru will arrive to see how Tōjō was doing. Tōjō would wonder if he will ever be able to find someone on his level and they will comment to him about the first year who defeated the other three Tōhōshinki. Tōjō would get excited after hearing that Oga defeated Kunieda. During this time, Be'el would get a severe case of royal fever and would sever his link with Oga. While wandering in the streets Tōjō, who was leaving his job at a carnival booth, would find him and because of his similarities with Oga, Baby Be'el would stick to Tōjō, with Tōjō commenting that he is going to keep him, much to the chagrin of Shōji. While Oga and Furuichi went to look for Baby Be'el, they ended up in the river-bed as that was where he first found Be'el. Tōjō with Be'el and Shōji were there. A fight ensued, and with Tōjō commenting that Oga was just like him. Oga demanded to know how Tōjō found Be'el in the first place. Tōjō answered honestly that he found Be'el roaming the streets. He then took a few jabs at Oga's terrible parenting skills. Be'el was set to be the prize of the fight, and Oga was quickly beat to the point where he succumed to serious injuries. Oga took the upper hand, catching him off guard until he noticed the zebub spell's contract on Tōjō's arm. Tōjō sent Oga flying and afterwards took Be'el and left the scene. Later that day he accompanied Kaoru to the library, where he would tell Kaoru about his fight with Oga. While the two were leaving they will came across a now rehabilitated Kanzaki and Himekawa, although Tōjō will not recognize them and Kaoru will have to remember him, much to the upset of Kanzaki and Himekawa. They will accuse Tōjō of stealing their underlings and while the latter said that the only way to resolve it with a fight, Kaoru would stand infront of Tōjō, and will defeat Kanzaki and Himekawa, commenting they are not even worth to challenge Tōjō. At some points all the deliquents of Ishiyama High, with the exception of Shiroyama, Natsume and Red Tail, approached Tōjō and asked to become his underlings. Tōjō, in order to get rid of them and make things a bit more interesting, would tell them to come to Ishiyama High at night. That night, Kaoru and Shōji would meet with Tōjō at the school grounds where he was preparing a fireworks exhibition for Baby Be'el, hoping that the fireworks will cheer him up. When asked where he got them, he answer he borrowed them from his workplace, a thing Shōji compared to steal. Shōji and Kaoru would wonder why all the deliquents are in the school by that time, and Tōjō will reveal that he invited them because only the last man standing will become the King of Ishiyama High. He will then lit the fireworks and to then welcome Oga who just made his way through the school following the fireworks. When the two meet, Tōjō reveals he figured out that Oga's the father of Be'el. He inquires to return it, stating that perhaps a fight over him would be more suitable. Oga states his relation to Be'el being more caring and out of friendship, then going to say that it is up to Be'el to decide. Baby Be'el now recovered returns to Oga. Tōjō happy to see that Baby Be'el is happy again, urges Oga to begin their fight. The fight between the two was full of complacent blows and rigorious hits. Oga had Tōjō on the ropes momentarily and intended to land a strong hit to his midsection. However Tōjō repelled the attack and made a blitz behind Oga with a killing blow in mind. Oga dodges and sidesteps him and returns to Be'el's location. Lamia, who was looking at the last of Tōjō's fireworks accidentally fires it in direction of Tōjō, Oga and Be'el. Be'el feeds Oga some power, and the contracting Zebub spell is generated destroying the firework. Oga tells Be'el to stay away from the fight, this includes his help with any zebub spell or magic of any kind. Be'el realizes this, and he sinks his power back to himself. Tōjō continues the fight, commenting on how Oga was becoming stronger and stronger, and goves Oga a final kick in the stomach, declaring himself the winner. Unknown to him, Oga planned this as a means to get bind him and engage a suplex-type move, crushing Tōjō. Completely exhausted Tōjō remembers his past and how Saotome always told him that it was not about strength but about what you protect. Declaring Oga the winner and the owner of Hishiyama High, everyone start celebrating Oga's victory, but the latter interrupts everything by commenting on his deformed arm bulked with excess of magic from Be'el, much to the surprise and disgust of everyone, including Tōjō. Oga then would release all the excess through his arm. The blast would destroy the Ishiyama High school. After the explosion Tōjō, despite all the injuries from his fight with Oga, would carry everyone to safety and then call an ambulance. Saint Ishiyama High Arc Because Oga destroyed Ishiyama High, a vast majority of the deliquents from Ishiyama were relocated to its sister school, Saint Ishiyama Academy. The people relocated included Oga, Furuichi, the Tohoshinki, their subordinates, and the MK5. The group was relocated for the time-being as there were no other alternatives, but the students of Saint Ishiyama were displeased by the presence of the delinquents. Oga and the others were immediately targeted and subsequently harassed for the most part of their time at Saint Ishiyama. Their presence was monitored through rotations, and the other students avoided the Ishiyama High refugees. Tōjō would not give a lot of importance to this and after school will go to his new part time job as a construction worker. While there he would be called by Shōji to "come to school" because there was an important fight. Tōjō would misunderstand this and went to the ruins of Ishiyama High instead. After rushing to Saint Ishiyama, Tōjō arrives to fight and withstands Miki's attack to fight Izuma but is dissuated when Izuma releases dark energy. The next day, Tōjō's name along with everyone who was present for the fight are put on the suspension list, except the Rokkisei, but are given a chance if they defeat them at a volleyball game during the festival. After being tricked into playing, Tōjō leaves the training to go to his part-time job as a street food vendor, there he met a just defeated Oga, and the two has a match. The day of the festival arrives and the volleyball match begins. After having a rough time, but after their victory, the school is attacked by one of Oga's old enemies. Tōjō stays in the sidelines and watch how Miki moves to fight the opponents and is at first overwhelmed, Oga, realizing that Miki can't take them all on by himself, joins in the fight. The others go after the enemies holding people hostage. At the end of the festival, Ishiyama is accepted as part of the school. Prince En Arc Akumano Academy Arc During Oga's fight with the pillars at the Akumano Academy, Tōjō was found sleeping in a small room. Oga had a little chat with him after he woke up. According to him, he was the one that helped in building the Akumano Academy because he did that because paid was really high. He asks Oga to fight him since it has been a while since they have fought each other. Their conversation is suddenly interuppted by two pillars who yell at them for making them wait.Toujou is enraged by this so he takes them out simountaneously by punching them in their faces. After a little chit chat with the pillar heads he directs Oga to go to a makeshift staircase that will lead him to the higher floors to save Hilda saying he will fight two head pillars of Behemoth. He is soon cut by a super sonic sword.Toujou mangages to break the sword with his bare fist.After realizing Toujou's strength the two head pillars then team up against him. He shows up later on the roof to fight against Jabberwock, saying he defeted on of the Head Pillars and letting one of the hook. He fought for a while but was defeted by Jabberwock. Lying on the floor he distracted Jabberwock long enough for Oga to beat him. At the end, the school was burnt by Master En and he thought that all of his hardwork was no use at all. Fighting Style His fighting style is a rigid brutal force, which he uses for intimidation and strength purposes. Tojo can be said to have the best physical strength of all students of Ishiyama High and Saint Ishiyama and even surpassing that of Oga himself. During their fight Oga had to give up on fighting head on against him and use supplex to defeat him. He possesses an immediate threat to anyone he faces and has shown a strong willingness to fight, even at the expense of his own body. His main adversary thus far has been Oga, and although he does show a certain amount of respect for him, it is clear that the battles they share are the only things that matter to him. He appears to possess an incredible amount of vitality and stamina, as he was able to take a full blow from Miki without so much as flinching (the same move was able to bring Oga to his knees). When fighting against Graffel, Tōjō fought back against the demon only using his instincts to damage and fight back the demon till some point. After his fight against Graffel, Saotome teaches him how to fight against demons. While his new strength hasn't been seen in combat, Saotome implied that he was rapidly catching up to Oga. After doing his own training for the war Tojo has become considerably stronger. He took out two pillars with ease, each with one punch, and broke Yata's supersonic sword in an instant. Tojo has improved his speed of attacks greatly and Yata claimed that Tōjō's punch was faster than his supersonic sword. His strength caused Yinglong and Yata to comment that was he really a human without any contract and forcing them to team up against him. Quotes *''"Fufu, this is good. I can see it in your eyes: you're just like me. You've just been dying for a chance to see what you're really made of, right? But all of the people around you, they're all nothin' but weaklin's. There ain't anybody for you to go all out against. That's how I am! Come at me however you want!!" (to Oga)'' *''Hey, you. Tell him for me: "it was fun".(to Furuichi)'' *''Hmph, well, it doesn't matter. If you've got a problem, then we'll settle it with fists.' (to Kanzaki and Himekawa)' *''Who cares if it's half-assed? Whether it was or wasn't, this is the kind of school we're in. Gather all the guys and let them fight: the last one standing is the boss. Everyone will agree with that. '(to Shoji and Kaoru)'' *''A world where power is everything. A world where the weak are trampled on and crushed. That's why I... prayed to get stronger. To be strong like him. '''(speaking of Zen)'' *''So... which one is my dance partner? You? Or you? Or is it you? Yeah... I guess so. Well, since I really can't choose, how about you all come at me together! (to the Rokki-sei)'' *''That hurt, bitch!! (to Miki)'' *''What the hell was that? I didn't feel a thing! You've gotten a lot weaker you know that? I don't know where you got this dumb idea about finishing moves from, but what's necessary... is good ol' physical strength!! (to Oga)'' *''I thought I had powered up considerably, but... I guess the saying is true. "There is always someone better". That was pretty cool. This is why I can't stop fighting. (to Yata and Yinglong) '' Trivia * His name closely resembles that of , Prime Minister of Japan during World War II. * His nickname is "Tora" (by Shizuka) meaning Tiger. This is a play off the eastern mythology of the Tiger and the Dragon, two extremely powerful creatures. Oga plays his opposite, the Dragon. * In the anime, it reveals that he and Shizuka know each other because he frequently visited the doctor's office as a child, where (a man who is possibly) Shizuka's father worked. She joins him in a fight one day, hitting a thug in the back of the head who was about to slam a metal crowbar onto Tojo's head, and the two win but end up getting scolded by the doctor later. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Tōhōshinki Category:Ishiyama High Category:Human